Snowbreeze's Story
by MysteryStar101
Summary: When a hard battle falls heavily on the four clans, Brokenclan, Emberclan, Sandclan and Pebbleclan. Snowbreeze has to go through lots of losses, pain and heartbreak. How many more losses and pain does she have to suffer through before her life goes back to normal? Or will it never? Rated T, just in case.
1. The Beginning

Snowbreeze calmly walked through the forest. The wind blew lightly on her muzzle and flank and the moonlight gleamed on her crisp white pelt. Questions over-flowed her mind as she sat down and looked up longingly. _Tomorrow, we fight._ She looked up and stared at Silverpelt, the shiny, glowing dots made her feel safe. _I just prey that we suceed, and not too much blood is spilled. _She looked back down again and her tail flicked uncomfortably. Brokenclan and Pebbleclan, Snowbreeze's clan, were going to be in the war of the generation. Brokenclan with Emberclan on their side and Sandclan on their side. Snowbreeze didn't want to lose, if she did and if Sandclan failed them also, Brokenclan would take over and so would Emberclan. But, the evil and stomach-twisting history of Brokenclan, Emberclan won't last long if they win. Snowbreeze shivered uncontrollably just thinking about the battle, how many cats would die? How much would these cats have to suffer? Would she die? The battle was useless, it was senseless, it was ridiculous. But, Brokenclan, it wants to be on top. Their leader, Icestar, is covered with scars. She was probably once a beautiful she-cat, but the power crazy she-cat got ahead of herself when she became leader, dragging the rest of the clan with her. Her deputy is Blackhawk, he almost never speaks. None. The only time he makes a noise is when he's killing another cat in battle, or if he is injured. Snowbreeze hated Blackhawk and Icestar. Even though Blackhawk almost never speaks, you know he is cunning and strong. And Icestar, it's almost logical to hate Icestar, all the blood she's spilled. Snowbreeze shook her head. It was foolish to be worried so much about. She couldn't stop it, so she should just wait. She walked back to the camp. All the darkness was making her uneasy, it also reminded her of the battle, almost everything she looked at reminded her of the battle. She clenched her teeth, her ears flattened and she hissed at her worry. She had went away at dark after every cat had went to sleep and went to take a walk. She walked into the camp and stared at the warrior den as she started walking towards it. The pads of her paws stepping on the pebbles that lined the camp floor. Pebbleclan was a dream come true to Snowbreeze. She couldn't let it go. She walked closer to the warrior den and was about to enter when a dark tom jumped in front of her. She pointed her ears up and licked the side of the toms head.

"Hello, Dustwhisker." Snowbreeze purred to her mate. "You shouldn't be here."

The dark Sandclan warrior stepped up to Snowbreeze.

"I know, but I was out into the forest, I wanted to see you before..." He talked so lightly and sweetly to her. "It..."

"I know..." Snowbreeze said. "I was worried... Ha, _was, _I still am. Terribly worried, Dustwhisker."

"It's going to be hard, but we will beat them." Dustwhisker said. "No matter what, soon, Brokenclan really will be broken."

"I love you, Dustwhisker." Snowbreeze mewed to him and buried her head into his shoulder. "Please, don't try to be the hero in this battle, stay low."

"I love you too, Snowbreeze." Dustwhisker said. "I'll go now. Good-night."

Dustwhisker disappeared into the forest after Snowbreeze picked up her head. Snowbreeze closed her eyes and thought some more. _Brokenclan will be broken. _She heard her mates phrase over and over again in her head and went into the warrior den to sleep.

* * *

She woke up and walked across the pebbles to the middle of the clan where the cats had gathered to listen to Goldenstar give an announcement. I looked up at her as she began to speak.

"We will survive this. We are going to win. Especially with Sandclan on our side. We will run Icestar and Blackhawk and any other Brokenclan cat out of the forest. As for Emberclan, I hope they realize what they're doing before it's too late." Goldenstar announced. She shook her long golden fur after she finished talking, in a dissapointed matter. "We will win! We have hope and cofidence. I hope you all do, and I hope, no cat will die..."

_She knows cats are going to die._ Snowbreeze thought.

Suddenly the leader of Sandclan, Lakestar, walked up from behind Goldenstar. His deputy and his warriors following him. His long, fluffy gray tail laid down behind him as he set it down. The deputy, Rosepelt, sat down beside her leader. The warriors and apprentices jumped down from the high rock which the leaders and deputys sat. They came to sit next to Pebbleclan warriors. Snowbreeze scanned for Darkwhisker until all the cats had leaped down. Darkwhisker was already beside her though. They sat and listened to the rest of the speech until it was done. Two kits scampered out of the nursery and up to me when we were about to leave. It was Frostkit and Sunkit.

"Hey, Snowbreeze?" Sunkit called me. I looked down happily at the kits. "What are we going to survive and win?"

Snowbreeze flinched and clenched her teeth again. Her stomach twisted and blood roared in her ears. _The kits... What would Icestar do to the kits?_ She looked at them for a while and then finally replied.

"Don't worry about it." Snowbreeze said softly. "Just know, we are going to win."

Then Pebbleclan and Sandclan started walking into the forest towards the battlefield. It was a river in the middle, seperating the four clans. Sandclan and Pebbleclan on the one side and Emberclan and Brokenclan on another. When they arrived, Brokenclan and Emberclan were already there. The two leaders, Icestar and Tanglestar, flicked their tails excitedly.

_Do they think this is a game? _Snowbreeze thought. _Pebbleclan knows how to swim, but so does Emberclan. _

"Emberclan, Attack!"

"Brokenclan, Attack!"

"Pebbleclan, Attack!"

"Sandclan, Attack!"

Then they all charged.

* * *

**So, what do ya think? This is just the first chapter and I give all credit to the people who helped me with some characters. Especially to Fresh Peppermint, who made Snowbreeze.**


	2. The War

Snowbreeze was headbutting the air. She didn't want to look up and see anything. Her paws slipped from underneath her when she found her self in the river. Now she looked around, cats were already battling.

The sweet Emberclan apprentice, Moonpaw, was being pinned to the ground and choked with two strong paws of a scarred tabby Brokenclan warrior, they already had planned to backstab Emberclan. Snowbreeze swam rapidly towards the other side of the bank and dug her long claws into the soft dirt. She stood up and darted towards an Emberclan warrior. He was known as Jumpingleaf. Snowbreeze pounced on his back and bit his ear, she fell off his back, but never released his ear. She pulled one last time and found a chunk of ear in her mouth. She quickly spat it out and watched blood trail off his head. He looked at her and snarled, his pearly white teeth stained red. He leaped onto Snowbreeze and pinned her, his head was suddenly buried into her neck and suddenly she felt sharp pain. The warriors teeth dug into her throat and she already felt blood draining from her neck. He got off her and stood unsteadily, his paws far from each other. Snowbreeze stood up and blinked, everything was blurry.

"Everything's so... Blurry..." She muttered.

"Yeah, They have that affect on cats." He said, licking his teeth than he ran away.

She moaned as she fell on the ground, but she refused to give up. As the noises grew fainter and the smell of blood crept into her nose, she found the strength to stand up. She shook her head and started to gain sight, only to see her beloved mate battling with Brokenclan warrior, a big, dark tom. The information had flowed out of her mind, but she quickly regained it. It was Blackhawk and as they approached the river, Snowbreeze knew what was happening. She tried to walk over there, but she kept falling. She looked up one last time after falling to the ground for the fifth time, to see Blackhawk holding Darkwhisker under the water.

"No... Please..." Was all that could escape her jaws.

She stood up one last time, she kept walking nd walking this time and she relized she'd gained back her strength. Snowbreeze ran over to Blackhawk and was about to pounce when Blackhawk slowly walked away. Snowbreeze approached the river quickly, and looked at the empty, lifeless tom she knew and loved so much.

"No!" Snowbreeze yelled as she stared at him.

She turned to Blackhawk and chased him down, she pounced, but he moved out of the way. Snowbreeze headbutted the ground and ate a mouthful of grass and dirt. Snowbreeze got up quickly and charged at Blackhawk, she pounced and dug her claws into his neck. But, he flipped her over and laid her on her back. His claws up againest her neck. She stopped struggling as her breath shortened. She looked around, so many warriors and apprentices laid on the ground motionless. Unknown to be in a coma or dead, never to open their eyes and see the light of day again. Blackhawk leaned down with his nose grazing the inside of my ear. I felt his hot breath. Then as I closed my eyes, he whispered,

"_You lose."_


	3. A New Clan, A New Leader

Snowbreeze's eyes fluttered open. She looked around faintly. She didn't remember anything other than getting pinned by Blackhawk and thinking about death. That's it other than, watching Darkwhisker float to the bottom of the river. Her teeth clenched together and eyes slammed shut again, the memory of him, floating down to the bottom, never to be seen again. It was too much to bare. She opened her eyes again and looked around closely. She saw many of her clan mates, but only a few Sandclan cats. She looked around some more until she saw Mousetail and Willowfeather. They were Brokenclan and Sandclan's medicene cats. Willowfeather saw me and dashed over, she jumped over a few cats.

"Oh, Snowbreeze!" She mewed. "Are you alright?"

"Hi, Willowfeather..." Snowbreeze said. "I'm fine, where's Tanglefur?"

Tanglefur was Pebbleclan's medicene cat.

"Oh, well..." Willowfeather was about to explain.

"Hey, fluff-brain!" Mousetail hissed behind her. Willowfeather looked back and looked back at Snowbreeze again. Willowfeather sighed. _We will talk later. _She mouthed.

Snowbreeze got to her feet. She nodded to Willowfeather as she walked out, but simply eyed Mousetail. Mousetail's small thin tail flicked angrily. Snowbreeze walked out, she saw something horrible. Brokenclan and Emberclan cats were all on her clans camp territory! It was one thing that they took over all the clans, but another to personally own hers. Snowbreeze looked around, she just wanted to see a Pebbleclan cat. What better one than Ivywish, the deputy of Pebbleclan. She was about to dash over to her, but she felt the many eyes of the Emberclan and Brokenclan warriors burning into her flank and muzzle. So, she calmly padded over to the deputy and sat down in front of her.

"Ivywish, what happened?" Snowbreeze said in a small, low voice.

"We lost, Snowbreeze, we are ruled now by Icestar and Tanglestar." Ivywish said calmly.

"How many of our warriors died?" Snowbreeze asked frantically. "Who in all died?"

"There were too many to count." Ivywish said. "I know Whisperpelt, Blueheart, Blackpaw, Hawkpaw, Rainleaf and... Goldenstar."

"Wait, what?" Snowbreeze's heart dropped, her mate had died, her leader had died and so did her clan. "Goldenstar is dead?! There is no way, she can't be! She said we would win! She said we would survive!" Snowbreeze's eyes teared up, and a close laughter came from her right.

She looked over to see Thundercloud, a warrior that survived the battle, laughing at her with a couple more warriors.

"Everyone you knew, is dead. Exept little Ivywish over here and a few apprentices and warriors." Thundercloud said. He approached Snowbreeze and she became stiff as a boulder. He walked up and behind her, scraping his fluffy tail againest her back. "You're a pretty she-cat though aren't you? You aren't too bad..."

"Hey!" She snapped. "Leave me alone, I don't have anything to say to a mangy Brokenclan warrior like you."

"Ha, fiesty aren't you?" He was right in front of her. His tail coiling around hers. She quickly pulled back.

"I said back off, Thundercloud!" Snowbreeze hissed and clawed the warriors face.

"You little mouse! I'll make your life miserable here!" He hissed back, touching his paw to the side of his face. Blood dripped from the three claw marks.

"It's already miserable!" Snowbreeze was about to pounce and pin the cat down and strangle him like Blackhawk did to her. But, heaviness was soon weighing her down and she was on the ground. The same heavy paws that had strangled her. She laughed and shook her head before looking up at Blackhawk. "Hey there, buddy."

He got off her and nudged her side to walk towards the leader den. He pointed with his nose and with his ears before Snowbreeze got it and started walking fearlessly towards the den. When she reached the den, Icestar and Tanglestar sat side by side looking seriously towards Snowbreeze. They sat in Goldenstar's seat, like they hadn't murdered the honest, loyal leader.

"Hello, she-cat." Tanglestar said. "What is your name?"

"This is Snowbreeze!" Icestar said gleefully. "She's a good fighter..."

"How do you know about me?" Snowbreeze asked.

"Who doesn't know about you, you have more energy than a kit and are known to be wiser than an elder." Icestar said.

"Hey, what did you do to the kits? What did you do to the elders?" Snowbreeze asked frantically.

"Ha, the elder, is fine. And the kit's are being trained by some of the best warriors." Icestar said. "My warriors."

"But, the kits are only three moons old." Snowbreeze said. "They're too young."

"Age doesn't matter, strength does!" Icestar told her. "Let's just hope one of the warriors doesn't kill the little pathetic things. We need them..."

"For what? You going to train them to be murderous and foolish like you and Tanglestar here?" Snowbreeze asked.

It happened in a flash, the white leader was on her and pinning her down by her throat.

"What is with Brokenclan...ack! and choking other cats?!" Snowbreeze asked.

"Watch your pretty little tongue, she-cat." Icestar said. "It'll get you killed."

Icestar crawled off Snowbreeze, her claws never came out. Snowbreeze stood. _I've got tackled enough for one day. _She thought. _I'll keep my mouth shut until tomorrow. _

"Now, go outside and join your clan mates. I have an announcement." Icestar said and bumped into Snowbreeze as she walked past her.

Snowbreeze walked behind Tanglestar while leaving the den. Tanglestar and Icestar jumped on top of the tall rock that Goldenstar had once been on and flicked her tail.

"We have started one, large, wonderful clan." Icestar started. "Strongclan. And there is one thing you should all know..."

She twisted around and clawed Tanglestar's eyes. He yowled and gasps spread across the cats. Icestar bit Tanglestar's neck hard until the cat grew limp and fell to the ground. Emberclan queens and kits started crying and the apprentices and warriors shook their heads

"There is only one leader."


	4. Hunting

Snowbreeze looked down and shook her head.

_I knew this would happen! I knew it after I saw that Brokenclan warrior murder that apprentice of Emberclan! _Snowbreeze thought. _Icestar had it planned all along. _

She looked around at all the horrified Emberclan cats.

"You all belong, to _me _now!" Icestar announced. "Any questions?"

"Who gave you the right to do that to him?!" Skykit asked, she was crying and whimpering and was obviously full of anger.

Her mother put a paw to Skykit's mouth.

"Shh-shh-sh-shush..." She tried to tell her kit but the tears held her words up.

Icestar leaped from the high rock and in front of Skykit.

"Excuse me for a second, my clan." Icestar said and unexpectadly grabbed the kit quickly in her mouth and ran into her den.

They stayed in there for a while and then a loud yowl, but not loud enough to be a grown cat, was heard from the den. The mother of the kit, Amberlake, dropped to the ground and yowled in agony.

"Please, Starclan, no!" Amberlake cried. The cats that knew her gathered around her to comfort her.

Icestar emerged from the den. Her tail flicked with each step.

"Anymore questions?" She asked.

"I'll kill you!" Amberlake cried and leaped onto Icestar.

Icestar flipped her around onto her back. One of her paws kept the struggling queen down and the other traced across Amberlake's soft belly.

"Keep the thought to yourself." Icestar told her. "Dismiss and go back to your duties!" Icestar crawled off the queen.

All the cats were walking away leaving the queen laying with her belly exposed to the air and crying. But, Snowbreeze trotted up to the queen and nealed down.

"I am so, so sorry." Snowbreeze whispered and went away.

* * *

Snowbreeze woke up the next morning surrounded by all the clan cats. The warrior den was too crowded. The thought of Icestar killing a kit was too much to bare, she imagined it worse than losing her leader, her mate, her clan. Snowbreeze stood up and walked out of the den.

"Snowbreeze." Thundercloud approached her. "Icestar told me to go hunting with you."

"What?" Snowbreeze was shocked. Out of all the clan cats, she would have rather gone with Blackhawk! At least he didn't talk.

"It's orders." Thundercloud told her and walked behind her to the exit of the camp.

When they were out of camp, Thundercloud walked very close to Snowbreeze.

"Hey, back up." Snowbreeze told him.

"I'm sorry," He apoligized. "I just wanted to apoligize for bothering you yesterday. I really am sorry."

"Oh, well it's okay." Snowbreeze replied. What was with him?

"You know you're a really pretty cat..."

"Let me stop you right there," Snowbreeze told him. "My mate died in battle. I'm not over that yet. But, this approach was better than your last one."

"Oh, i'm sorry." Thundercloud told her.

"Shh, I smell a mouse." Snowbreeze told him. "The bush."

Snowbreeze dropped down and leaped into the bush, it rustled, then she exited with a plump mouse in her jaws. Thundercloud dropped down and crawled away, only coming back with a vole. He set it down in front of Snowbreeze, and his tail flicked nervously. Suddenly he licked Snowbreeze's head, picked up the vole and ran back to the camp.

_Oh no. _Snowbreeze thought.

Snowbreeze walked back toward camp, thoughts and possibilities were rushing through her brain. _What if Icestar finds out? What if... if I start liking him? _Snowbreeze thought of Icestar finding out about Thundercloud liking her and ripping them both apart for disloyalty. _Even if I don't have any loyalty now. _

Just then Blackhawk leaped in front of her. The black tom bright blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"What did you catch?" Blackhawk asked.

"A mouse." Snowbreeze said, wiggling the mouse in her mouth. "Why do you only talk to me?"

"I don't know..." He said. "You seem different then the others she-cats around here."

"Why, do you only talk to she-cats?" Snowbreeze set down the mouse to talk.

"Well, actually yes, you and Icestar." Blackhawk explained.

"Oh, you're okay, I guess." Snowbreeze said, then the memories of her mate sinking to the bottom of that river... "No! You're not okay! You- you killed him!"

"Yes- yes I know! I'm sorry! I was taking orders!" Blackhawk told her.

"Orders?" Snowbreeze said. "To specifically kill Darkwhisker?!"

"Yes." He said. "She knows. She knew then too."

"You mean, you know too?"

"She didn't want disloyalty in her clan. She doesn't want you to ever have another mate. She told me, I'm second in command."

"Oh my gosh..." Snowbreeze picked up her mouse and darted past Blackhawk.

"No, wait!" Blackhawk called.

Snowbreeze's eyes were shut and she ran into the camp clearing. She threw the mouse onto the pile of fresh-kill and ran into the warrior den.

"You all have to help me."


End file.
